Danger Revealed
by xxSilentSerenadexx
Summary: Evil, lust, darkness all equals to one masochistic vampire. Gergory Sackville-Bagg, full of rage and hatred towards the human race but, will one young girl who had endured a troubled past change his perspective and her own vile attitude towards life?
1. Chapter 1: Tortured Past

**A/N: Hi! So, the name's SilentSerenade but, many call me Sparkie as a nickname. A burst of ideas had hit me as I watched the Little Vampire again. It's been a while since I watched that movie too...moving on! Here is a pretty lil' first chapter of my pretty lil' story of Danger Revealed! (I suck at titles though! Hehe) I know, it's a short chapter, I will add more to it for sure. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of The Little Vampire by the way :)**

**Enjoy! Don't forget to R&R!**

* * *

**Tortured Past**

"Got everything, Rayla?" Aunt Dottie asked as her arms were full of boxes. I grabbed the last couple boxes in the truck before nodding.

"Yeah, and for the last time call me Ray," I mumbled, heading into the house. I plopped the heavy items onto the creaky wood flooring, looking around to see everything was still in plastic coverings. Aunt Dottie came in and set her inventory as well on the ground, sighing as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Want to help me with the coverings?" Aunt Dottie wrapped a long delicate arm around me for a reassurance.

"Sure..." I shrugged as she pitifully glanced me, recurring me back to what state I was in. I didn't need fucking pity, what I needed was to get out this large, claustrophobic castle of ours.

"Ray, can't you just lighten up?" She sighed.

My eyes blazed as did my attitude but, I wouldn't want to disrespect my dear, _annoying _Aunt with my foul language daring to burst out of my big mouth.

I smiled, fakely and sweetly to her, "Whatever floats your boat, Aunt Dottie."

She ignored my rude behavior when she walked out of the room with a bunch of heavy boxes that were wrapped with her arms. I sneered when I knew she couldn't hear me much more then bent down to pick up my boxes that belonged in my new room. As I made my way towards the stairs, the tip of my boot had snagged onto the humid like floor, resulting me into hugging the floor. My boxes tumbled from me and a couple feet away just when my little cousin, Tony, walked in.

"You okay?" He exclaimed, running his tiny legs over to me to help me up. As if he helped at all, the shrimp couldn't lift a pickle jar but, I liked Tony, he didn't nag me all to many times.

"Yeah, thanks shrimp," I grinned at him when I noticed a loud thunder flash outside. "What do you say for a little jog outside?"

"Oh, no, not this time Rayla," He shook his head as he waved his hands out in front of him them stepping back.

"You're no fun," I pouted then went back to my doings then trotting upstairs into my mansion like room. Damn, it looked as if I was a princess! Of...hell! I smirked when I noticed how unusually large my bed was. Large enough for two people at the end of the day...at night.

My thoughts filled with all the hot Scottish boys that may roam about the new school tomorrow and what I would do to please them. If not, then this bed is a fucking waste of money if I would be the only one laying on it. After my rather dirty thoughts, I opened my boxes that were layed out everywhere. I set my clothes into the wardrobe that also was included in the house buy that were filled with preppy but, mid-thigh skirts and shorts, cute tops, crops especially, and my high-heeled shoes. A smaller box was soon emptied when had lain all my make-up out on my gorgeous new, dresser that I made. I was quite the cosplay, anime girl, but, also the construction queen. I had sprawled my walls with my posters which were mostly horror, video games, anime and hot guys.

"Sweetheart, you really need a new change in your posters," I heard a sudden voice chuckle from behind me when I was up on my bed, finally finishing sticking the poster to the wall. I squealed, backing up from a sudden outburst but, feeling no texture of mattress under my foot.

"Wah!" I yelled in surprise as I fell on my back onto the hard wood. A rattle of pain slithered up my spine making me groan when I tried standing up. Ugh, two times in a damn row already!

"Oh my goodness, Rayla are you okay?" The voice asked in panick along with heavy footsteps making their way over to my still-laying-limp body on the floor. My vision finally focused onto a man with a blonde, slightly graying hairstyle.

"Y-yeah, Uncle Bob, not a problem," I waved him off, my feet finally coordinating with me to stand up.

"You sure? That fall looked like it really hurt," He concernly commented.

"Pfft, obviously," I stated, giving him a blunt stare.

"Anywho! I just came up here to tell you dinner is in 2 hours," He informed me, making me scoff and raise an eyebrow at him.

"If it's in 2 hours then why didn't you tell me later in let's say...2 hours," I pointed out, an annoyed tone dripping through my words. He sighed, raising his hands up in surrender then taking his leave, closing the door behind him.

God, I need to get out tonight. Fast. Or else I would lose any case of sanity I have left in my rebelious mind. I smiled evilly when I saw a hem of one of my cocktail dresses (which I had brought without any adult consent) hanging loose from the wardrobe I was just at couple minutes.

_'Hmm..I wonder if there's any street grounds here like in California,'_ I thought, skipping over to the wardrobe to pull the blue dress out. I stripped myself of my clothing to switch into the glossy fitting which hugged my body perfectly. I saw some silver heels thrown at the corner of my room before I walked over to pick it up, securing them on my small feet. I decided to fringe my hair into a high poofy style with my long, black (naturally dirty blonde) bangs just falling down my forehead. I added my fingerless gloves, lipgloss, and eyeliner along with a blue choker to match my dress. When all was done, I grabbed my purse then happily walked out to await the Scottish world.

"What in the world!" Aunt Dottie shrieked when her eyes bristled at my appearance.

"I know I'm beautiful but, I'm not lesbo!" I laughed as she raised one the deadliest eyebrow stares that would even put the wife of Lucifer in shame.

"How dare, you talk to me that way! I am your Aunt! I feed you, give you a place to stay after you idiot father was sent into jail!" She yelled, waving her hands around hysterically.

"The hell? Bringing my abusive father in this! I would rather have had him beaten me to death than live in this damn place anyways!" I snarled at her, my face turning scarlet red in fury, tears of anger burning down my face. She knew my past was always like being thrown in the depths of a wildfire for me and she decided to think that would stop me from having a good night tonight.

"Whoa, whoa what is going on here?" Uncle Bob rushed in, Tony following closely behind, fear tinging his expression.

"Look at your niece and tell me what is going on here!" Aunt Dottie beckoned a hand at my raging body in disbelief.

"I'll tell him what's going on here: I'm leaving, that's what's going on," I stiffly responded, stomping to the front door and slamming it close as I hit the dark enviroment. I need a walk, not go street trotting in Scotland, I might end up beating someone up. My heels clanked against the road when I crossed to enter a high grassland area that had one farm loning the field. I slipped the heels off and just stepped barefooted on the green landscape, the sunset glimmering my surroundings like in Kenya, Africa.

I laid on on the floor, not bothering the rough texture underneath me as I looked up at the orange, painted sky. One of my arms were under my head in a relaxation position, the wind calming my fuming aura into a heavenly-like euphoria. Drowning me into a deep slumber, the dreams of happiness waved through my mind like a tsunami.

Sweet Peace.


	2. Chapter 2: Vampires

**A/N: Okay, I am doing a skip-through from Tony's school, that part just flat out bores me and just ends up with Tony meeting Rudolph for the first time.**

* * *

**Vampires**

Awakening, I took notice of my surroundings. The sky that was once an orangey, pink tinge had subsided into dark blue, signaling night had come. I groaned when an eering ache radiated from my back when I propped myself up with my elbow, grass gently blowing at my face. I got up, dusting off the dirt and sighed, glancing at the dim litted castle in the distance. Trudging through the grass, an animilic bat screech echoed in the air.

_'Holy shit! There are bats here? This place is giving me one hell of a creep fest!' _I panickedly thought.

Just as I finished thinking, a black figure came swooning in above me, but gratefully I merely ducked for it to miss me. My eyes darted around me, hoping to find the nocturnal creature either flying away or leaving me the hell alone! Nothing went charging at me and it gave me the chance to run for my life back to the house. Fate had decided to challenge me when the door knob wouldn't budge open. I started pounding onto the door, pleading metaphorically for any of my dear members to answer.

That answer was granted once it whipped open. "Ray!"

"Uncle Bob?" I panted, holding my chest and slamming the door shut and leaning on it.

"What's wrong?"

"B-bat...flying...over...ugh!" I was running out of breath severely as I made hand gestures.

"Rationally...breath!" He took in a deep breath, me following if I wanted to calm my heart rate.

"T-there was just a weird bat, it freaked me out," I assured him, my nerves beginning to halt in their rattles.

"You sure?"

"Mm-hm, I'm fine. I just want to go to bed," I informed him.

"Okay, goodnight sweetheart," He patted me on the back before I dragged my feet up the stairs and into my room.

"What a day!" I declared, plopping onto my bed. A knock lightly was heard from her door and in came in her Aunt.

"Hey, you okay? Your Uncle told me what happened? Did it hurt you?" She ranted on with questions, coming to me and giving me a double-check.

Although Aunt Dottie and me had our fights and conflicts she had always treated me like I was the sweetest angel ever and the real mother I've never had, and guilt always had a speck of itself in my heart.

"Aunt Dottie...sorry about earlier," I pursed my lips, my eyes lowering.

"It's okay...you're a teenager, a lot of kids your age have that tendacy to talk back," She assured me, running a hand through my hair.

"But-"

"No, no. Get some sleep, we'll talk in the morning," She interrupted me, shaking her head. It took me a couple minutes to notice she was dressed up in a black gown.

"Where are you going?"

"A party with the McAshtons," She answered, patting my knee. "Now, enough talking and sleep, you're tired. Especially with school and the help-out with boxes this afternoon."

Though I wanted to object, she did have a point. Tiredness was severely eating me alive and I needed the rest, no matter what the situation is. I simply nodded, my eyes drooping heavily as the cushion under me buried my body alive to create my state into a deep slumber.

* * *

My heart sped up as my eyes snapped open at a sudden thud. The atmosphere around me was dark, and I was still in the clothes I had on before the knocked out portion. I sat up, wondering what that sound I just witnessed and awoken me from my damn nap! Groaning, I swung my legs over the bed and trudged out of my room, only to see a sheer lining of light beaming from under the door of Tony's room. Stomping over to the door, I gave it a good twist and slam.

I almost laughed aloud of the sight that now confronted me. There, a fearstruck young blonde boy wore a cape of black and red, paper fangs that hung loosely off his canine teeth, and is that...ketchup smeared around the corners of his mouth?

"Tony, what's with all the noise?" I asked, drawing closer to him and scratching my head in annoyance.

The question was not answered, but a seething expression of scarce crossed his face. He stood there gaping behind me, mouth wide open to catch flies. What struck me like a lightning was the sound of his door creakily closing shut. I swallowed tightly, turning my trembling body towards the cause.

The process of a horror movie had now just rolled in front of me. A young boy with dark ebony hair had crawled onto the door as if his hands sticked like glue to it and he raised his face to look me in the eye. Red flashed into my green ones, unnatural pale skin tinged his body color, and the predator's main weapon had revealed themselves to me.

Fangs.

"Vampire..." Tony whispered from the background.

I took ahold of his hand, ready to run like fucking hell, but all that dissolved away once the boy lost grip and slid down onto the floor on his back. He huffed out in exhaustion with a partial credit of irritation.

My eyes grew like saucers as Tony slowly crept towards the fallen angel. I decided to follow in suit behind him just incase something goes irrational or...unnatural.

"Are you okay?" Tony looked down at the boy who appeared to express the face of a very fatigue person. Out of the corner of my wide eye, Tony had wiped the blood stains off his face.

"What kind of twisted mortal are you?" The boy who seemed slightly older than Tony sneered in confusement. He had the accent of those from medieval times, very English like along with some old-style grammar.

"What kind of mortal are _you_?" I interjected back at him. He frowned upon my presence and I cocked an eyebrow at him, crossing my arms.

"I am not even near a mortal, _human_," He growled, but that didn't intimidate. Not. At. All.

"So what, did Halloween come early? Or is this just some _sick _joke?" My eyes narrowed at the boy.

Tony once again decided to...'fix things'. "Are you thirsty?"

"Tony! How could you believe this?" I outrageously exclaimed at him.

He ignored my outburst and turned back to the sick creature. That flat-out pissed me off, but I didn't want to yell in front of our, 'guest'.

"Cow..." The boy croaked out in weakness.

"There's milk downstairs if you want," Tony commented and I rolled my eyes.

Even if this wasn't a joke, which may be a possibility at this point now, why would a demon want milk?

"I think he meant blood?" I made sure, giving the boy a questioning look.

"Well at least your intelligence isn't that low than your insulting comebacks," He added, getting up then trotting over to the balcony.

"I don't think you should...uh oh..." Tony warned, but the boy just went on with his doings.

Stunt devils always excited me, but this one was the amazing shit I wanted to see. The boy propped himself over the balcony rails and to my amusement, he jumped off. Surprisement surged through my veins when his body actually began to float in the air.

"Holy shit..." I whispered, running over in interest to the magician show.

Apparently, fate didn't like the fact he was flying when he started waving his arms around and gravity seemed to weigh all down on him as he got closer to the ground. I gasped, looking over the rails, the boy once again laying down on his stomach.

Me and Tony rushed out of the room and down the stairs. We halted midway, the babysitter catching Tony's eye and hid behind a column.

'_Can't trust me enough with your own son whom I've been living in the same house for a couple years?_' I scoffed in my head at my Uncle and Aunt's attitude.

The stoplight hit green as we crossed the columns to the front door. We ran to the boy and flipped him over. A blinding, white light radiated at us from the gate of a passing truck. What truck has a light that bright! As the light waved through the chivalry boy, he cringed back, covering his eyes in pain. What if.. he really was a vampire? No, vampires aren't real! If they were, the entire human race would've vanished by now! Right?

"Are you okay...again?" Tony smiled sheepishly.

I crouched down beside him to lose my trance in those bloody red eyes of evil.

"I need a cow...for blood..." He whimpered helplessly.

"There's a barn just a mile from here," I looked over to the hill I had just lounged on.

"Perfect, but I am to weak to walk that distance," He tiredly held his quite pale head.

'_Well of course he has a pale head, stupid! He's maybe a freaking vampire!_' I shouted in my head. Honestly, the believance of vampires are starting to get to me now. Or am I just going crazy and this is just a dream? Either way, I felt a spark of curiousity burning within me.

But curiousity killed the cat.

And these are vampires I'm dealing with.

I'm fucked. All together.

Moments occured to notice Tony was back with a wagon, the vampire boy in it and ready for a trip. I rubbed my hands together and towered over both of them. Tony tugged on the wagon, his small size not really becoming of a help. Though my stained heart of the good slapped me in the face once more.

"Here, let me pull," I took the wagon handel out of his hand.

It seemed like a pile of twigs in the wagon. How the hell could Tony not pull this? Ah well, I'll let the kid catch a break, especially from today's school day. I'll personally castrate those McAshton boys even if I went to fucking jail if they ever lay a finger on my little cousin.

After that thought, we just went through the journey to the barn in silence.


	3. Chapter 3: Captivating

**A/N: Just like they say on Facebook, I write this chapter and you guys blow up my email inbox with your love! Gregory is coming up veerryyy soon ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Captivating**

Reaching the gigantic barn, I let Tony go on with the theatrical medieval boy to eat- I mean, drink his dinner while I stood outside appearing like a wandering lunatic. Seriously, I had my small hands on my hips, I swayed my body in a twisty fashion, and darted my head all around as if I was trying to find a location. Though that was a bad habit, especially in church when I stand up and listen to the priest.

"Man, what a day! An aggravating fight with Aunt, a bat tried to physically cut my head off, and I met an ancestor of Count Dracula! I think," I exasperated, pulling onto my hair.

A movemtent caught the side of my eyes and Tony stood there, his eyebrow up and looked amused. I mouthed a 'what?' to him and he shook his head. "Uh..."

"Got sick?" I asked, not looking at him and checking my nails.

"...yeah..." he agreed, his lips tugging into a small smile that was forced I could see. Hah, hell, just barf sweetheart, it's better than leaving it all in.

"You need a bucket?" I gave him a skeptic stare and he shook his head, gulping shallowly.

"Don't worry, I can stomach in things easily," he assured, scratching his head. I saw him looking at something and my eyes followed his trail of look onto a really big truck. There were millions of lights attached everywhere, weird weapons snagged onto whatever was holdable, and a radar blinker was going off above it.

"Tony, if you're thinking of going to see it, I will make sure to drill a hammer into your head and pull the damn thought out," I threatened and his face of curiousity changed into disgust and fear. He knows I don't even have the guts to that, I would've been scarred and killed myself. Yes, that's how my stupidity takes me along the road to fend from going loony.

"Please?" He pleaded with begging mini people in his eyes.

"No! N-o. My butt would be cut off, mounted, and hung onto your parents wall if something irrational happens to you!" I objected, my temper taking over. Oooh, Tony you better step away because my foot has an urge to end up in an ass right now.

"Did you watch Spongebob yesterday?" He laughed, and my jaw dropped.

"_What_?" I unbelievably asked him, lumbering closer to his trembling body. He laughed sheepishly, staggering back and out of the barn. My fists clenched in front of me in an irritated manner.

"I-I meant...uh...that episode with Patrick and Spongebob cleaning Mr. Krabs house..." He struggled with a good, reasonable enough response.

I kept giving him a step-back-before-I-pumble-you glare. Then all came to a halt when a bright light at my right side emerged out from the darkness.

"What the...aye!" I yelled, squinting and setting a hand over my eyes.

The sound of an engine starting hit my ears as what I saw death driving towards me. All me and Tony could do was step back each inch and the truck started a mad bull run at us. We screamed and an arm caught me around hand.

"Shut your eyes Tony and Rayla!"

My eyes enclosed shut as the ground beneath me suddenly vanished. The air shuddered around me, and I yearned so hard to peek, but followed the boy's orders. That is highly unusual considering I rarely follow orders that quick. God forbid me from freaking out, but that was to late. Outside I was doing what a vampire told me to do, inside hahaha, I am in chronic hystertics. As in laughing and crying at the same time. Laughing because I was away from that fucking killer vehicle and crying because I may drop what seems like 100 ft. to the ground like Underdog at the end of his movie.

Ouch.

My body felt a warm, bouncy feeling and I sat up on the rubber like object.

Opening my eyes, I was undescribably astounded. I had never in all my life witnessed this before. Here the sight painted in front of me was the cosmos of the night sky. Glimmering stars crowded around us like beautiful, trixes of creamy firework sparks.

"Wow!" Tony exclaimed, probably the same amazement he was filled with too.

I blinked. Not really believing this was reality. No. I've been living in my own dream world. This is all real, Ray. So stop trying to deny it. My conscience is in the right statement. I had to stop denying the fact that vampires exist, they are pale and red-eyed, are bats, and can fly. The whole speed, strength, drinking blood, and burning part was already known to me by creepy Dracula stories and myths. No matter how crazy it sounded even in my mind, there was no defending reason to say they weren't real anymore to me.

"Uh..." I struggled to bring words out and the two boys raised their eyebrows at me.

"So, 'not real' huh?" Tony mocked, me shaking my head and smirking. The shrimp was right and for once in my life...I felt...like a...retard.

_Ew_.

Time to protect my ego status. "B.t.w I never said they weren't real!"

"But you had trouble _believing_," Tony retorted, me giving him a oh-you-wanna-go? Expression.

"Oh...family..." The boy chuckled nervously, squishing his way between me and Tony.

"Yeah...thanks dude, you save my life," Tony thanked the boy.

"You keep calling me 'dude', my name's Rudolph," Rudolph introduced himseld finally to us.

I giggled, "Like the reindeer?"

"Yeah..." He shyly replied to me.

"Well, I'm Rayla Gracelynn Thompson," I held a hand out to him which he gradually took.

"Pleasure to meet you, madam," Rudolph kindly said. Aww! Dracula Junior has manners!

"I'm Tony," Tony cut in excitedly. Rollling my eyes, I smiled as the two boys chatted.

I left the be and glanced out at the captivating sky. That is, until I heard the name and words of 'Ray', 'Fitting', and 'older brother'.

"What're are you two squirtoes talking about?" I asked curiously as to why romance came into their minds all of a sudden.

"Nothing!" They both gasped in unison quickly. Too...quickly.

"Nawh, spit it out, Dracudolph and Shrimny," I wagged my forefinger, urging them into telling me what the hell the nerves of those two boys were conversing about.

"Dracudolph?" Rudolph tilted his head in confusement.

"Get used to it, she gives _everyone _weird nicknames," Tony assured him and the boy scoffed.

I nodded, smirking deviously and just shrugged off the whole fitting thing. One moment led to another as the Dracudolph and Shrimny started bouncing on the blimp.

"My best friend's a vampire! Yeah!" Tony screamed out to the world in glee.

Me and Rudolph laughed, me glancing over the edge of the blimp. Whoa, mind blowing. The blimp floated just a couple miles away from the party of where my Aunt Dottie and Uncle Bobby were at. The McAshton manor. I was actually related to them in a way. My mom's grandmother used to be a McAshton. So..yeah, can you guys believe it? My mom's grandmother married someone else, had my grandma, my grandma married a man, and had my mom who married my idiot father. Graham Thompson. Just thinking about the name gave me headaches. Snapping out of my thoughts, I saw Rudolph hold a hand out to me.

"What?"

"Your aunt and uncle are heading home. We must get you two there before they figure out you guys are gone," Rudolph explained.

Oooh...effing' tartholes.

Rapidly taking the cold fleshed hand, we soon took off, Tony on the other side. My head bent down to visualize a green car speeding it's way to our house.

"Hurry Dracudolph!"

"_Really_?" He gave me a skeptic look of amusement.

"Yah..." I mouthed, my eyebrows rising.

Swerving to the left, he made it in just in time. The car just got into the driveway and me, Tony and Rudolph went swooping in. Tony running to his bed, under his covers, me sliding on my side under the bed, and Rudolph jumping up to the corner of the ceiling. The door open rather quick and in came my aunt, uncle and the over-exaggerating babysitter zipping through a bunch of words I couldn't even comprehend. The babysitter stopped her ranting and I waited for any more sounds. I watched their feet slowly draw away from Tony's bed and walk out of the room. I had a feeling my Aunt Dottie knew I was 'sleeping' so we probably wouldn't check on me. Pulling myself out of the messy under well, I got up and dusted my clothes off.

"Your parents seem nice," Rudolph commented and jumped down. Tony got out of his fake slumber and smiled.

"And tasty?" He added, but Rudolph shook his head displeasingly.

"No, nice, as in..really nice," Rudolph said and he started to walk towards the window.

"Can you stay tonight?" Tony hopefully asked him as Rudolph glanced outside first then bit his lip and nodded.

That freaky vampire hunter must still be out there.

"Maybe I should," Rudolph nodded to him and I sighed.

"Do vampires sleep in coffins?" I unlatched the chest at the end of Tony's bed and took out all of it's toys and consoles.

"No, just somewhere the sun cannot find me," Rudolph explained and his hand caught onto a Nintendo and he stared at it in awe and interest.

"Kay," I simply stated.

"What is this, Rayla?"

"It's a Nintendo." I finally finished sweeping the chest clean and brought a pillow into it. Wouldn't want Rudolph straining his back or neck. "There, I hope it's enough."

"It is, thank you both very much," He gave me and Tony a warming, sincere smile.

"No problem, night dude," Tony scoffed as Rudolph got into the chest and Tony shut it tight then patted the hood.

"Good night, shrimp," I kissed Tony on the head when he layed down...on the other end of his bed.

"Nighty-night-" His words cut short from a yawn, "-Ray..."

Taking my leave I went up a story to my room. Groggily trudging to my wardrobe I pulled out a pair of sweats, a shaggy t-shirt, and some fuzzy socks. It was chilly in here and the goosebumps were forming on my arms. Stripping off of my dress and heels I got the pj's on and barely even reached my bed before falling down from my lack of coordination.

"Oww.." I muttered in the comforter. Dragging myself up, I went under the covers and curled up into a fetal position. I felt so insecure tonight. Was it because there is a bloodsucking boy sleeping below me? Or just me? I dunno. The moonlight became my only light for tonight, tripling the suspense.

Ugh, today wasn't my day. I wasn't myself at all.

Ah well, let's see what tomorrow brings us.

* * *

**A/N: I am sorry for the lag, I smacked right into a wall of writer's block :3 Next chapter Gregory comes in ;D**

**REVIEW! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: The Flirt War Begins

**A/n: Ello! I'm back and still alive! Thank you to all those who favorited, alerted, and reviewed the story so far! At the end of this story, I am having an acknowledgement chapter where I put all of my alerters, favorited, and reviewed users on! I add a little comment on them too! I was hoping more would review on the last chapter :( Well, hope you guys love this one because our dream-boy is coming up! YAAYYY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Little Vampire..*sniffles* god, that's not fair!**

**ENJOY MY LUVS!**

* * *

**The Flirt War Begins**

"Grr! Motherfucker, stop giving birth to tangles!" I growled as I combed through my delicate hair. Probably 20 minutes of brushing my now reddish-brown, waist-length hair, I finally was able to pick out my outfit.

Want to know what I chose? Of course you guys do! I had on a smooth white tank underneath a black, long-sleeved, one-shoulder shirt that said..eagles or whatever on it, comfortable skinny camo pants, and some white Dr. Martens that had black laces. Damn..looking hipster today! I let my hair loose and my bangs rested on my forehead. I promised Aunt Dottie that if I dyed my hair back to brown, she would buy me some new albums of Linkin Park so I dyed it back. Ugh..back to red brownie! The black really seeped through, that's why it's dark. And black and brown mixed, produce a reddish-brown color! Grr...I miss my blonde with black.

I did it early this morning. Good thing I'm a late sleep and an early riser. Weird I know. "Oh, you followed through on our deal."

I turned around from the mirror and saw my Aunt Dottie leaning on the doorframe with a skeptic smirk. I shrugged and ran a hand through my hair, "Yep. So..."

"This afternoon, your Uncle was thinking of bringing Tony golfing. Meaning we could get your CD's!" She explained, me clapping my hands and jumping up and down.

"Yes! Hallelujah!" I announced up to the Heavens.

"Yeah, yeah, hurry up because you're late. _Again_." Her voice lowered when she said 'again'.

"Oh crap. I'll just eat breakfast at school, let's get a move on!" I gathered my backpack, and other school supplies before running out of the door. Aunt Dottie laughed as she followed my crazed body down the stairs.

"Tony! C'mon!" She called out once I reached outside. I hopped into the car along with Tony and Aunt Dottie. I leaned over to Tony's side of the seat, near his ear.

"Is he doing a-okay?" I asked and he nodded.

"Sort of had a sun problem this morning, but other than that...yeah, he's good," He replied as if it was nothing.

"Oi..."

"So who's 'he' you two?" Aunt Dottie suddenly gave us a questioning stare. Time for my lying skills to kick in.

"Tony has a friend, and he's got a terrible sunburn. That's why Tony commented on the sun part. He's a good kid," I terrifically and calmly told her.

"Ahh..what's his name?"

Oh great. I laughed, "Rudolph."

"Aw, how adorable! Tony how come you never told me about him?" Aunt Dottie looked joyful for Tony considering his lack of friends here.

"I...dunno," Tony prompted, unsure about this entire conversation.

This was going to be a long ride to school.

* * *

"Why would you want to help with the Halloween party next year? All you have are stupid ideas," Bitchy Bianca sneered at me.

"Because it's actually more funner and cooler than your lame lovey-dovey one!" I was not a mushy, love person. I was Mistress seductiveness and strength. I didn't do well with a boyfriend. I actually only had 2 in my life, most leaving me because they thought I wanted to have sex with them! Haha! Guys, I'm only naughty at times for jokes and flirting. Not the real deal.

"So sweaty dancing to techno and rock instead of a graceful waltz is better?"

Obviously! Stupid-ass!

I growled, throwing my bag to the ground. A hand stopped me from ripping her hair out of that pretty head of hers. It was my friend, Ashley McAshton. She shook her head, mentally saying it wasn't worth it.

"Don't you have a mommy and daddy to run to? Oh wait, you don't have a mom and dad!" Her and her posse laughed squeakily.

I gasped, as did Ashley. I frowned at her which was a signal that said "that's the fucking straw, let me go" and she allowed it. She put her hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay."

"That's it you slut!" I screamed before tackling her down onto the ground. Everyone started crowding around us chanting 'fight, fight, fight'!

She shrieked as my fist collided with her eye, a bruise starting to form. She tried to pry me off, but she's fucking yummy worms on the arms! She kept shrilling as my fingers tangled onto her hair, then viciously snagging them off. My hand went flying across her face in a slap as she started girlish fist punching at me. Both of us were yelling as the fight progressed. I gripped her precious zebra faux jacket and freaking ripped it right off of her and into some neon-green paint on the floor. That caused her to send me a punch at the corner of my cheek. I yelped at her outbursting strength. No. No weakness whatsoever. She ran her nails down my face, a sting slithering up my cheek and on my lower lip. This girl wants to play kitty cat. Fine. I clawed at her near her ear, which grappled onto her hoop earring. She wailed as the blood drew out once it fully dragged it down. Oops.

"Enough! Both of you! Principal's office now!" Two pairs of arms pulled us away from eachother. I got a good look at the devil wife's face. 4 bruises; both eyes, one on her lower cheek and another above her lips. Her ear was bleeding droplets, her makeup smeared everywhere, her hair was a lion's mane, and a bloody nose in the center. A masterpiece.

No one ever fucking brings up my parents like that. They don't know what I've been through. "Watch it, Susans! Ever bring my family into this, you could say bye-bye to your king-sized bed and say hello to your casket!"

Someone guided me over to the office and into the nurse's room. I sat on a bed and Bianca sat on another. A mirror was beside me and I checked out the results. One bruise on the corner of my left cheek, cut lip, messy hair, and 3 nail scars going down my right cheek. Hmm..not as bad hers, but at least she put up a decent fight with me. A nurse rubbed some cleaning alcohol on a cotton ball down my face. I winced, but fought the pain. She gave me an ice pack and I rubbed it against my cheek.

"Rayla Thompson?" An administrator called me.

I gazed up at her, "Yes?"

"Your Aunt is here to pick you up," She informed me. Great. A fucking lecture is coming my way. I nodded, putting the ice pack down and sliding off of the bed. I gave Bianca a dirty stare of hatred as I passed her. She returned one back, just not as intimidating as mine probably.

Once I reached the counter in the office, I saw my Aunt glaring at me, arms crossed, eyebrow raised, and a foot tapping lightly onto the ground. Oooh, I am sinking into rapid quicksand.

"Hehe, hey Aunt Dottie," I sheepishly greeted her as I stood by her side.

"You are in so much trouble young lady," She whisperly yelled in my ear. I cleared my throat and awkwardly stood beside her while the administrator explained to Aunt Dottie that I was suspended for a 4 days. There goes my perfect attendance for the year. Eventhough I'm all...you know! I am a magnificent student! Straight A's or A's and B's all my school years! Ugh, this suspension is a killjoy to my education ya' know?

"I don't know if Bianca's family will press charges, but I'll give you details on that if it happens," I heard the lady conclude.

Shoot. Court may interfere with this. Yep, my whole young life is over. Burnt. Stabbed. Punched. And cremated. Before put into a vase.

* * *

Soon, we were at the car and Aunt Dottie started her bomboarding words of the lecture.

"I cannot believe you, Rayla Gracelynn Thompson! You are so much better than this! Why in the world would you fight Bianca Susans? Huh?" She waited for an explanation and my jaw clenched when I started feeling as if someone blew ash into my eyes. I'm about to shitting cry. I hate it when people see me cry! Rah! I loathe that, lots.

"Because she brought my parents into it! Of course it'll effect me that much to actually kill the girl!" I retorted and she gasped.

"Ray! How could you say that!" She now was bewildered. Never has she thought I would have a murderous envision about someone. She thought wrong.

I stayed quiet, knowing that's how my dad acted before with me. If I'll effect something he wants, he'll gladly love to send me to my death. "That's what my father did to me."

"How co- wait...what?" She was at full interest now.

"If I ever effected on something that'll crack him...or...get in his way...he would kill me," I sighed, gazing outside. The tears soon began to roll down my eyes, but I sniffled and quickly wiped them away.

"Look Rayla, you're grounded for a month and you don't get your Linkin Park CD today," She decided and my mouth fell open.

"So I dyed my hair back for nothing?" I screeched, Aunt Dottie chuckling.

"No, you did it for something. Your dignity. You looked like you had a cheetah head with the color," She added as we pulled up on the driveway. I got out and walked into the house, heading upstairs to find Tony on the bed with tissues cramming into the holes of nose.

"What the freak happened?" I made my way over by his side and took a better look at him.

"I got into a fight with the McAshtons...you?"

"Got into a fight with Susans," I answered in the same manner. We laughed and Aunt Dottie came in to pluck the tissues out of his nose.

"Both of you are fighters I see," She said and got up. "Tony, your father is downstairs to play golf."

"Okay, I'll see you two in an hour," He waved at us, grabbed his jacket from the rack and headed out of the room.

"I'm going to head out to the grocery store. You wanna stay here?"

I nodded, sitting on the bed. Taking her leave, I fell back onto the bed and my eyes started falling down into a nap.

* * *

I awoke when light snoring was heard beside me. My eyes flew open and saw Tony safely and tucked into bed. How long was I asleep? I checked the clock. 11 o'clock! Holy shit! I slept for maybe an entire night! 8 hours! I swear, I am turning nocturnal! Curse Rudolph and his vampire routines! I laid on Tony's window seat, a blanket over me, I realized. Wait..speaking of Rudolph...

"Psst!" My eyes found Rudolph just entering the room. I saw Tony wake up and smile as he saw his beloved best friend. He blinked and put his glasses on. I also sat up and rub eyes.

"Rudolph!" Me and Tony said in unison. He stopped walking midway past Tony's desk. He picked up a piece of paper with a drawing that Tony made on it.

"Where did guys see this?" He showed us a picture of what looks like an amulet...sort of pendant looking thing.

"I saw it somewhere," Tony played around and I snorted.

"It's very important. Tell me where you saw it. Please."

Tony contemplated for a second then smirked, "Only if you take us flying again."

"Ugh...fine!" He finally agreed as I chuckled, getting up and making my over to the window, Tony hot on my trails. I grasped one of Rudolph's hand and Tony took his other. The floor below banished and the enviroment around me swapped into a nightly sky.

"Woah!" Tony drawled dramatically as Rudolph swerved.

"We live down there," Rudolph glanced down at a hazy cemetery.

"Cemetery, cool," I stated as we landed on the grassy ground. We tiredly sat down on a broken tombstone. I really should be in bed, eventhough I slept for a long amount of time, I need energy after that entertaining fight I had in school.

"I could get used to that," Tony smiled and Rudolph sighed.

"So..you didn't see the real thing?" Rudolph's face lost hope and desperation became seen.

"It was all a dream. The amulet, the comet, does it mean something?"

"I can't say, it's a secret," Rudolph denied, but me and Tony grimaced.

"Who are we gonna tell? Who the crap is gonna believe us?" I reasoned, cocking an eyebrow at him timidly. Rudolph was in deep thought before tilting his head up look up at the comet.

"Okay...it is the comet Attamon. It's the comet of the lost souls. It could mean the end of this curse," He explained, Tony giving him a confused look.

"What curse?"

"The curse of being a vampire. It is the piece within the comet that fell through Earth. A great magician made it into an amulet of power, and we lost it, 300 years ago to the sea-"

"Yes, yes I saw it!" Tony interjected, nodding his head quickly.

"And my Uncle Vaughn tried to catch it, and we haven't seen him since. From that night to this, our wondering has never ended," He continued sadly.

"I'll help you find it. That's what my dreams may really mean," Tony set a hand on Rudolph's shoulder.

"Uh..count me in, I'm not letting two 9 year-olds get into something this dangerous, especially if one of them depends on my butt andmy teenage life from his parents," I chirped in and gave a look at Tony.

"Yes, you are to join our quest! We'll truly be brothers!" Rudolph excitedly grinned. I coughed. "And a sister."

After that, I heard the sound of bat screeches. We all got up in panick. "Oh shoot."

"Hide my parents are coming!" He warned us. I took Tony's hand and guided him over to a tombstone to hide behind it. Me and Tony peeked on both sides of the stone. I stared in fascination as two bats transformed in thin air into a two adults dressed very much like Rudolph from the middle ages. "Momma! Poppa!"

"Rudolph! Thank the stars you're safe!" His mother relievely breathed out, wrapping her arms around him. Her voice was so...soothing and calm.

"My son, you shouldn't stray away to far," The father reminded him, and I was softened at such a marvelous family sight in front of me.

"I was only taking the road less travel," Rudolph chuckled and his mom shook her head.

"You got lost, my poor little Rudolph," She cooed as if he were some 2 year-old baby. Out of nowhere, a girl came poofing out on a tombstone.

"Yoohoo!" The girl sang to her brother. Rudolph turned with a gracious smile dancing on his lips.

"Anna!" Rudolph walked over to her to give her a hug. They pulled back and Anna grinned.

"Brother darling! You're the nervy one, sneaking off like some day walker," She teased lightly, my feelings feeling slightly insulted by the word 'day-walker'.

"I wish," Rudolph blandly scoffed, stepping off of something, staring up at his father. "So, father, did you find the stone?"

"No, but we have 48 hours."

"Because-"

"I will not fail you," His father kept interrupting. What the fuck? If I were Rudolph, I would've been yelling at him right now. But that would cause me to be backhanded. Yep. Stupid thoughts this week from Rayla you guys!

"Well-"

Poor Rudolph was cut off once more when his mom fucking looked over at us...or..behind us. "Gregory!"

A feral hiss came from behind me and Tony. I gasped, turning around and being greeted by a vampire about my age. His hair was extremely spiked up, shaved on the side-burns, and all the others were down and loose with colors in them. Damn that's hot. His eyes were the same color as Rudolph's just with a darker tinge in it, ovalic face, smooth grey lips and dark bags under his eyes. He sported a silver grey trench coat, some black jeans and black boots. A black and yellow shirt was under the coat, and some fingerless gloves. I have the urge to bow down and worship his dark beauty. Though, that'd be just flat out strange.

"No, Gregory! They're my friends!" Rudolph came over and shoved Gregory away from biting us.

"Mortals?" His father disgustingly stared at us. Well!

"Well what else do you think we are? Werewolves?" I commented rudely. What? Fight fire with fire! An eye for an eye! Ever heard that crap?

"What is your name young lady? What is your purpose of earning the right to speak to me in that way?" He demanded and I shrugged.

"Dunno. And my name is Rayla Thompson."

"Rayla Thompson and..." He glanced down at Tony.

"That is my little cousin and Rudolph's best friend, Tony Thompson," I smiled innocently and he seemed satisfied with my comfortable conversation.

"A-and we have a bite-proof guaranty," Tony stammered, holding onto Rudolph's arm. The father sneered and slipped a finger under Tony's chin, picking him up off of the ground a good 3 feet.

"Hey! Put my cousin down, Count Dracula!" I screamed, a boy's body standing in front of me to block my way of saving my cousin. "Get out of my way, before I punch you in the face."

He just scowled at me the smirked. What was that? My legs turned into jelly from that smirk. I am falling hard for this guy. I don't fall that hard though.

"You can never be my son's friend. Victim or a slave, dinner perhaps!" The father suggested, my mouth forming open to catch flies.

"No! He likes vampires! And he dreams about them!" Rudolph tried to back us up.

"Am I in your dreams, mortal?" I heard Anna ask as she fanned herself with an elegant fan.

"And he knows about the stone!" Rudolph didn't stop his back up plans.

"Then he's a spy! Rookery's knave!" The father accused and I face palmed, the boy in front of me punched the inside of his hand as if he wanted to beat the living shit out of my cousin. He'll have to fight me first, asshole!

"Darling, he doesn't look like a spy and besides, even Rudolph couldn't come up with a lie for all this," The mother looked at her son. Count Dracula set him down on his feet, Tony swiveling his head around to crack his neck.

Rudolph gave them the most adorable, puppy-looking face ever and shook his head sweetly. This kid is good!

"But if you insist on eating both of the children, I wouldn't stop you."

"What the hell!" I gasped, a reflex when I suddenly grabbed the sexy vampire's trench coat from in front of me. He gave me a skeptic look, and a flirty smirk. Oh, so he's the flirty bad-boy player type huh? Well two can play at that game! "So, staring at my fabulous good looks?"

He snorted, walking away, a victorious smile on him. No! I will win at the teasing and flirting game! I always do!

It's on, Sir Bites-Alot! Let the flirt war begin!

* * *

_**A/n: So I decided on this story for Gregory's attitude was that...he would be mean at new people and teasing at times. But he's a total flirt, picky minded, and still the gentleman he was raised to be all at the same time. Many put him as such a mean character in the beginning! Tsk, tsk! Anywho, I'll keep the moody, bipolar, hormonal 15 year-old boy though.**_

_**Review and I'll update!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Take It Back

**A/N: I really love the feedback you guys are giving me! Apprecation to all those who has taken a chance to read my story! I love you all! Mwah! Mwah! *sends cyber hugs and kisses to everyone***

**Ray's School Outfit/Backpack/Phone- polyvore. com ****/cgi/set?id=53779592 (take out spaces)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Take It Back**

"It's impossible, leave I say. My son should've never befriended you," Fredrick said then glared up at me, "You too, young lady."

I scoffed, crossing my arms. Be a bitch with an attitude, a lady with class, and a girl with a mind. "_Excuse me_, but I believe your son has the choice on who he wants as a friend. It's not yours."

"Ignorant child," He sneered in disgust. Freda set a hand on her epically rude husband.

"Darling, she does have a point. Though you are his father, you cannot control every aspect of your child's life," She pointed out in a euphoric tone. I swear, this momma can be fucking angry for all I care and still be as gentle as a tiny newborn.

"I adore how she speaks her mind! I am Anna by the way," The girl with flowing golden locks came up to me and curtsied.

"Thank you, I'm Rayla, but you can call me Ray."

"What a unique and unusual name, but...I like it!" She laughed and their father just became more irritated by the second. Not my fault if your kids like me. One being my new flirt target. I stole a peek at the teenage boy who gaurded me earlier, only to catch him locking his eyes on me too. The inside of my stomach had butterflies in them all of a sudden. Don't lose your cool Ray. Hm...I'll play hard to get with this guy first. I swiftly turned away from his observing gaze, knowing he was more focused on my face. I heard a slight growl which absolutely satisfied me.

"So wh-" I was cut off when the sound of heavy footsteps were heard from the main gate of the cemetery. The vampires hissed and started running somewhere in panick and rapidly.

"Rookery!" Fredrick snarled, Freda guiding the young ones into some sort of hole, or opening and Fredrick followed behind quickly. Great, the big-bad father vampire leaves me and-

"Tony!" I called after the blonde once he took off somewhere. I tried following him, but something wooden and long flew past my head that hit a tree. I held my heart and panted. "What the fuck!"

I turned to some weird man dressed in leather, piercing, and a bad shadow around his lips. This guy must do well with the ladies!

Not.

"Hmm a pretty little vampire aren't ya' now?" He crept up to me, the ridiculously enormous gun pointed at me.

I raised an eyebrow and stared at him blankly. "The hell dude! Open your damn eyes! I don't have fucking red orbs, I'm not pale, and I don't dress like someone that just came out of a princess story! You're such a retarded dumb-ass! Stupid bastardy clothing and weapons too! I hope you suck your momma's dick and rot down the pits of hell you cock-sucking-douche bag and go back to your freaking milfy mom and do videos on porn rather than hunt these damn bloodsuckers because they have never shitting hurt you! So cut all this crap out! You're bitching about all this for no reason ya' know? What an idiot asshole you are sir. Make something of your life, find a slut or whore for all I care! Just leave this family alone!"

I have never said so much curse words in one sentence. I'm so talented! I feel proud. Sort of.

The guy seemed baffled at my language. "Y-you sure do have a way to say your thoughts. What an odd v-vampire you are indeed."

I could've sworn the entire universe could've heard me. I turned red and my eye twitched, "**I AM NOT A VAMPIRE YOU DUMB PRICK!**"

Birds in the woods flew up in the air as animals started roaring or...making noisy shit. Rocks around me tumbled slightly and the guy cringed at my volume.

"For a small lassie, you sure do have a big voice," He muttered, rubbing his ear. Aiming the gun at me, I wanted to kick this guy so far up the ass that my heel would end up in his mouth. "Let's get this over with."

I growled and started marching up to him, the trigger being pulled. I gasped as a stake shot out. I waited for the impact, but felt arms wrap around my body and pull me out of the way. "Ugh! I had him you turd! Why'd you do tha-"

I all realized now that my savior was the gorgeous vampire I had treated as God a while ago and started a war with. Rookery (I guessed) was lumbering towards us. Gregory took my hand, getting up and dragging me over to a hole in the ground. He pulled me in and we lightly hit ground, turning at another direction far away from the opening. Once we stopped, he smirked, "You really have a way of your words, mi'lady."

"U-uh, er, um...it's...just me. You know, a talent," I scoffed. Yeah, I'm going to lose this battle.

"So, a talent for cursing? How highly unusual," He thought for a moment.

I flipped a hair over my shoulder and sneered playfully, "Well, I'm one of a kind, sweetheart."

His breath hitched slightly. That's when I noticed how fully exposed my neck was. "Your pulse..."

I laughed, a bit nervous of the fact he might bite me. "Yeah, it's what we humans have today."

"I know that, human, it's just very tempting knowing you're just standing there...defenseless, so vulnerable, so fragile..." He licked his lips hungrily.

I swallowed down my cowardness of running away like a crazy person. "Well buddy, I'm a fighter, so don't think I am that easy."

He scoffed, "I doubt you stand a chance against me."

"You wanna bet!" I laughed in high squeaky thirds. Like a lightning bolt, his hands locked my wrists together above my head. He shoved me against the wall and had his mouth right where my beating organ was. I took in a shaky breath as his lips traced around the area.

I whimpered once something sharp brushed against my skin. Growling, he let me go and started howling in laughter. "Haha! You should've seen your face, mortal!"

I stomped my foot and frowned at him. "Not funny, Sir Bites-Alot!"

His joking expression stopped when he heard the nickname. Oh freak. "What did you just call me?"

I sneered, obviously not scared at all...I hope. "Sir. Bites. Alot."

"You really want to challenge me, don't you?"

I giggled evily, "I'm always up for a little competition."

"Hmm...and what competition may you be...thinking of, fair maiden?" He flirted and wagged his perfectly arched eyebrows.

Oh he knows _exactly _what competition I am up for! "Stop smirking, my fangy fellow, you know what competition I'd _love _to compete in."

"You do too, so stop with the bluffing and get on with it," He got into my face.

"Why don't you!" I got into his face back.

"Are you sure about that? Because I think I have a pretty good chance at winning it," He stared deep into my eyes.

I became flustered and the heat started forming in my cheeks again. Bastard fool! I felt his hand rub my arm that left trails of goosebumps when his icy hand passed.

"Ahaha, don't act so confident," I brought my hand up to his chistled abdomen. I could feel some of his abs through the thin layer of clothes. I smirked when I felt him shudder beneath my touch. I pulled away, leaving him helplessly unsatisfied.

"Tease!" He said as I walked away from the crypt we were in, swaying my hips a little.

I entered another one where all the other vampires were at, along with Tony. Thank god. Once I got in, I saw all the vampires awestruck.

"We shared a vision!" Fredrick announced to the 'clan' I'll refer. I mean, that's what Twilight says. Cullen Clan and shit. I heard Gregory walk behind me and I bet he purposely meant to brush his hand across my lower back. I yelped from the sudden temperature and cringed foward. He snickered and stood at the side and started playing with something in his hands.

"He has a sympathy for our kind," Freda said in adoration.

Tony shrugged at me where I exchanged the gesture back. Anna sighed lovingly, "Oh, how lovely!"

"Young Vaughn lost the stone, found his way into Scotland then plucked from the ocean by a merchant ship just as rumor has it!" Fredrick explained.

Okay, how long was I gone?

"Then he could still be roaming free," Freda said from behind him, hope filling her eyes. I walked over to Tony and placed a reassuring arm over his shoulder. We smiled at eachother.

"There was woman, I have never seen before. She wore strange coat of arms, we _must _find what family she belongs to. Trace her crest," Fredrick paced around the room like someone from 16 and Pregnant who was about to tell their parents the news.

"We can help!" Tony suggested all of a sudden.

"Hey, hey! When did I say you can do this?" I glared at him menacingly. Honestly, I didn't want to this because I'm scared- holy fuck, I'm _scared_? Damn this problem is changing me a lot!

"Shut up, mortal," Gregory said from the other side rudely.

I gave him a blank stare, "Leave me alone."

"Besides, it's risky to involve mortals," Fredrick added and Rudolph comes in to save the day yip-dee-doo-da day again!

"What've got to lose, we've been searching for 3 centuries-"

"This is what comes from contact with mortals! Disrespect! Insolence!" He snapped at the poor kid.

"Well that really brings up our confidence," I sarcastically side-commented.

Gregory stared at me and shook his head. Freda's superior womanly skills stepped up a plate. Yes! "Fredrick he does have a point."

That sent Fredrick in an internal conflict with himself, but reluctantly agreed.

"Alright, help if you can. But do not think to change your mind and betray us to our most hatful enemy," Fredrick crept up to us quite close, me tilting my back and Tony falling on his butt on a stair step. My eyes wide, Fredrick glowered over us. Talk about an aura of malice! "Or my wrath will be revealed. Am I clear!"

Me and Tony nodded our heads as calmly as we could. Fredrick raised his eyebrows at us, indicating to be more precise with our vows. Unfortunately, all we could to is repeat the nod more hurriedly with a sheepish smiles on our faces.

"Well...ain't that a charming way to meet your best friend's parents," I grumbled as me, Rudolph, and Tony climbed out of the crypt.

"I personally think my father rather likes you two," Rudolph shrugged with no problem.

"_That _was 'liking' us?" Tony unbelievably scoffed in doubt.

Weird way to show affection dad! God, I got to stop these sarcastic thoughts. My aching feet slowed down for some reason and a hand grasped my shoulder. An instinctive karate technique I learned when I was 8 occured to me when I took the hand quickly and punched the victim right in the guts.

"Oh-ho-ho..." The person whimpered breathless.

"Oh my god!" I gasped when the person I injured was sire glorious.

He clutched his stomach and fell to the floor onto his knees. "What was that for?"

"Oh...uh..oopsies," I bit my lip to stop myseld from laughing like a mad woman.

"Goodness!" He sighed, regaining his posture and standing back up. "Mind explaining to me what may be the cause for you to do that to me?"

"Self-defense," I shrugged and pursed my lips. "Anywho, what do you want?"

"My mother said I should..." He muttered something after that, that I couldn't correctly hear right.

"Wuh?" I leaned my ear closer to him.

"...fly you home," He muttered unwillingly.

I stood there for a second, calculating what he just offered. "I'm sorry, I thought I just heard you say you wanted to fly me home..."

He rolled his eyes impatiently, "I did, now the response is just yes or no."

"Hmm...or."

He forced a smile sarcastically, "Haha, very funny."

"Ugh, why can't Rudolph fly home?" I whined and he put his hands up in surrender.

"Okay then, goodbye-"

"No wait!" I abruptly stopped, he froze and turned back to me, "I guess...you can fly home."

"No, say it like you _want _me to," He waited for my probably amusing and terrible act.

I reluctantly got onto my knees and outstretched my arms. "Oh great vampire prince, I would truly love it if you offered me a flight home. I am ever so fearful of the obstacles I must face on my way there, and I need a strong, handsome, brave and wonderful man to escort me there safely."

He looked satisfied and waved his hand for me to stand up. I got onto my feet and did a 'there!' expression at him. "So...strong, handsome, brave and wonderful man huh?"

"Don't get your hopes up, you cranky vampie. Now, get a move on with your promise to me," I commanded.

He bowed so gentlemanly-like I almost melted. He slipped a frosty arm around my waist then took off into air. The chilly night wavered around me, the ass-wipe guy behind me not making it any better.

All was...actually nice and soothing until he decides to do some tricks.

"Oh my Jesus!" I shrieked when he threw me up into the air before allowing me to fall back into his arms. I panted hysterically and hyperventilated, "Don't _ever _fucking do that AGAIN!"

"What, don't like a little fun?"

"Fun? _Fun_? You call flinging me up in the air maybe 200 ft. off of the ground? Gee, some prince you are," I retorted which made him irritated. He let go of his locking hold on me and just held onto a hand. I dangled from him as his fingers started retracting back. One each time.

"Take that back," He said and an evil grin played on his lips.

"No."

He slipped his pinky finger out, "Take it back."

"No!" I am not liking this way he was treating me! Why in bloody hell would I say he was a prince when this is the situation right now? I won't regret what I said.

His ring finger pulled out, "Now or never."

"NEVER!" I struggled holding onto his hand considering the support was only his last three fingers.

Middle finger is gone. I screamed when my hand started sliding off and the vampire strength kicked in. "C'mon, Thompson."

"No!" I was now only being hooked up from my pumbling death by his index finger and thumb.

"Laaaasssttt chhhaannccee," He sang in his thick Scottish voice. "3...2...1-"

"Okay! You're the prince! The charming, awesome prince full of rightousness and glory! Okay! I'm sorry! Don't let me fall," I cried when tears started to form in my lids. With a swift pull, I was back into his arms.

"Much better," He breathed into my ear. I wailed out tears in relief when we hit my balcony. Oh Jesus, thank you for letting me live another day, another second, another minute of this life I'm grateful for!

"Floor! Sweet flooring! I wish to marry you!" I collapsed onto the hard concrete and began pecking it.

"You alright there?" Gregory asked as if I was some loony person.

Well, dandy-oh you bastard! Why would I be if you were personally about to murder me by a simple insult! I wonder what my gravestone would've said: 'Here lies Rayla Thompson. Death by a buzz-killing, irrogant vampire who dangled her from his hand and painfully tortured and toyed with her until she proved him his undenying beauty and highness. Such a tragic loss indeed.' At least it'll be unique. All them tombstones will be jealous by my death cause! Heck yes! I need a glass of Tazo Green Tea after this. I swear vertigo is hitting me over and over again.

"Uh...night," I stated, getting up and heading into my room.

"Goodnight, mi'lady."

Haha, probably hoping for some sensual action between me and him in this scenario huh? Dark, alone in a room. Perhaps a biting, or neck touching scene you many were thinking of? Well, you got 'goodnights'! I was happy for that, I don't think I can stay that much longer in the compition/war. He thinks he's got the upper hand just becuase he's some abnormal, better-good looking, slightly different vampire thingy Edward Cullen? He thought wrong because I'll show him myy feisty side. Let's see how he likes me now!

* * *

**A/n: Oh don't you just love the teasing! And their goofy relationship. I hope you guys liked this chapter! Keep 'em feedback coming! Before you know it, another chapter will be whipped right up with a side of fabulousness. **

**Review darlings!**


End file.
